


Nowy Znajomy

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: John spotyka kogoś bardzo fascynującego w lesie.





	Nowy Znajomy

John był zdeterminowany.   
Wreszcie cokolwiek interesowało go na tyle, by zmotywować do działania. A może chodziło raczej o to, że odkąd dostał odpowiedź od Jamesa, zaczął się godzić z tym, że nie może już wrócić do tego, co miał w przeszłości?  
W każdym razie wstał tego ranka z konkretnym planem- miał zamiar chodzić po lesie aż znajdzie to zwierzę i nie wracać do domu bez jego zdjęcia w telefonie.   
Po dwóch godzinach wiedział już, że ten plan był głupi. Znalezienie zwierzęcia wielkości spaniela, w lesie wielkości… dużego lasu, było absolutnie nierealnym przedsięwzięciem, jeśli to zwierzę nie chciało być znalezione.  
Znalazł za to rzekę.   
Wąską i chyba niezbyt czystą, nieco zarośniętą, momentami bardzo płytką od naniesionego z nurtem piasku. Prawdopodobnie nawet to była ta, o której monstrum ze snu mu powiedziało.   
Nie mając pojęcia, co dalej ze sobą zrobić, poszedł wzdłuż brzegu, nie sprawdzając, czy idzie z prądem, czy wprost przeciwnie- po prostu łatwiej mu się szło wzdłuż naturalnego szlaku. Był przyjemnie rozluźniony i zadowolony, tak, że nawet owady latające mu dookoła głowy nie potrafiły zepsuć mu przyjemności z tej przechadzki.  
I po jakimś czasie oczywiście natknął się na jasnoszary głaz sięgający mu do ramion, porośnięty mchem od strony rzeki. I wtedy coś go tknęło, bo widok tego kawałka jakiejś twardej skały (osadowej, bo jak inaczej miałby się tu znaleźć) poruszył coś w niej. Czy nie o tym mówiło to coś w mu nie?  
John stanął przed skałą i nagle poczuł, że nie może ruszyć ani ręką ani nogą, nie mówiąc już o przejściu obok niego i pójściu dalej.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć po co w ogóle miał znaleźć ten głaz?   
Z powodu jakiegoś dziwaka, którego miał tutaj spotkać i który chciał, żeby John go znalazł, bo… tu pamięć go opuściła, albo nie przekazano mu tej informacji we śnie.  
Złapał się na tej myśli…. Obrócił go jeszcze raz w głowie: „nie przekazano mu we śnie”… przecież to brzmi absurdalnie. Jego sny to są sny, a nie komunikacja bezprzewodowa z innym światłem. To najwyżej jego podświadomość zostawia w nich swoje wskazówki, a nie ktoś wysyła mu rozkazy, które on potem posłusznie realizuje.   
Na pewno musi być jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tu trafił- zobaczył wcześniej rzekę i głaz za drzewami, nieopatrznie skojarzył jedno z drugim… i mu się to przyśniło? I dlatego się tu teraz znalazł. Tak. Musiało chodzić o coś takiego.   
John był niezły w okłamywaniu samego siebie i wymyślaniu uspokajających historyjek i dlatego od razu w tę uwierzył.  
I przez to zdziwił się bardziej, niż powinien, gdy tuż przed nim pojawił się jakiś człowiek.   
Mężczyzna, szczupły i niewysoki brunet, z dość bladą karnacją i ciemnobrązowymi oczami, ubrany w białą koszulę i ciemny, trochę złachmaniony garnitur.  
\- James.- powiedział rzeczowo, jakby miało to wystarczyć za całe wyjaśnienie sytuacji.   
Johnowi przebiegł po plecach dreszcz, jakby nagle zrobiło się chłodniej.  
\- A ty jesteś?- zapytał James łagodnym melodyjnym głosem, jakby chciał uspokoić rozmówcę, albo wydać się jak najbardziej przyjaznym.  
John było w tej chwili wszystko jedno, był zbyt otumaniony i przerażony, żeby przestawić się na tryb zawierania znajomości. Stał i patrzył, ledwo mrugając.  
\- Ty…- wydukał wreszcie po dłuższej chwili.- Śniło mi się, że mam tu przyjść. –dokończył przez zaciśnięte gardło, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, co mówić i jak się zachować w tej sytuacji. Sytuacji w której jego własny sen materializuje mu się przed oczami. Czy ta druga część, ta z wężem, też miał się ziścić? Rozejrzał się odruchowo, że strachem. Na szczęście nigdzie nie było żadnego węża.  
\- Szukasz mojego pomocnika?- zapytał nieznajomy, uśmiechając się jakoś tak podejrzanie, jak nagabujący na kupienie czegoś sprzedawca. John miał z takimi do czynienia, ale nie w takich okolicznościach. To było tak nieoczekiwane, że trudno mu było się skupić. Dlatego zrozumiał dopiero po chwili:  
\- To był pomocnik? To coś w moim śnie? Ten wąż, ten obrzydliwy wąż był twoim pomocnikiem? Jakim… cudem miałbyś… to niedorzeczne!- wybuchł w końcu długo powstrzymywany (i całkiem według niego usprawiedliwioną) złością:- Nie próbuj mi wciskać tych bzdur. To…  
James uśmiechał się dalej, nie dając po sobie poznać uczuć. Niepokojące.   
John potrząsnął głową.   
Nie chciał tu być. Ale dalej nie potrafił odejść. Może czekał na to coś, co ma się zdarzyć. Albo na jakieś wytłumaczenie, w miarę rozsądne. Stał tu i czuł się coraz bardziej głupio.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie.- powiedział James z przekonaniem i John mu uwierzył. - Wysłałem pomocnika, żeby mi ciebie znalazł. Kandydata na ulubionego ucznia.- mówił dalej, jakby jego słowa były wyjaśnieniem, a nie kolejną zagadką. Możliwe, że dla niego to było wyjaśnienie- jedyne, jakiego miał zamiar udzielić, najwyraźniej, bo od razu przeszedł do tematu, który dla niego był najważniejszy.  
\- Długo tu na ciebie czekałem. Tu, na granicy.- zamilkł na chwilę. uśmiechnął się lekko i machnął ręka.- To jest nasze miejsce. Od tej pory będziemy się tu spotykać.  
John niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę.  
\- Po co?- tylko to mu przyszło do głowy. Sadząc po tonie Jamesa to nawet nie był propozycja, raczej rozkaz. Nie możliwe, żeby mu ktoś taki wydawał rozkazy, a jednak to właśnie się działo.  
\- Jeśli tu przyszedłeś, jeśli pomocnik cię sprowadził, to jesteś tym, kogo szukam. Potrzebuje cię, a ty potrzebujesz mnie.  
John znowu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc milczał.  
\- Czekałem tu na kogoś, kto będzie chciał się nauczyć odwiecznej mądrości i zasłużyć na jedność z pradawnym istnieniem.  
John zapaliły się wszystkie czerwone lampki w głowie. James brzmiał jak guru pierwszej lepszej amerykańskiej sekty. John widział kilka dokumentów o sektach, bo chciał zrozumieć, czemu dorośli ludzie dawali się tak zmanipulować, ale nadal tego nie zrozumiał, za to nasłuchał się takich tekstów wystarczająco, żeby w razie czego rozpoznać je bez trudu. Teraz wysłuchiwał jednego z nich. Samozwańczy guru, który w dodatku twierdził, że czekał tu właśnie na niego. Jakby to było możliwe. Jakby go wcześniej znał.  
James chyba coś zauważył w jego twarzy, bo powiedział ze smutkiem:  
\- Widzę, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy. Nie chcesz słuchać. Dobrze. Musisz chcieć się uczyć. Ja do niczego cię nie zmuszę. To co chce ci pokazać jest piękne i wspaniałe- to życie, o jakim ludzie, których znasz, nie mają pojęcia. A ja ci to wszystko mogę pokazać. Pamiętaj o tym, kiedy odejdziesz do tych swoich nieważnych spraw.  
John patrzył na niego i słuchał, ale bez przekonania. Cokolwiek mówił James , nie miał mu nic do zaoferowania. Był sprzedawca towaru, którego John nie chciał kupować. Teraz, kiedy to już wiedział, mógł poczuć, że kontroluje sytuację i rozluźnić się. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy ktoś próbował mu wcisnąć bon na przecenę kompletu garnków, których w ogóle nigdy nie chciał kupować. Z tej perspektywy słuchanie Jamesa było nawet… interesującym eksperymentem z interakcji społecznych.   
\- A więc czego chcesz mnie nauczyć?- zapytał nagle, wciskając się w chwilę ciszy między jego słowami. Tamten nie wydawał się zniecierpliwiony, ani urażony, że ktoś mu przerywa i stwierdził:  
\- Tego, że wszyscy jesteśmy jednością za światem i że potrzebujemy się nawzajem. Tego, ile możemy w sobie znaleźć wartościowych rzeczy, o których nie mamy pojęcia, bo znamy siebie tylko na tyle, na ile nas sprawdzono.  
To ostatnie zdanie Johna zaciekawiło.  
\- Czekaj. Co ty chcesz mi wcisnąć właściwie?- zapytał ze zmarszczonym czołem.- To jakiś kurs samodoskonalenia, czy sekta? Co to właściwie jest? O co chodzi? Możesz mi to wyjaśnić bardziej prosto? I powoli.  
James przestał się uśmiechać i jego twarz nie wyrażała nic- był pusta, jak maska. Co bardzo przestraszyło Johna, choć nie rozumiał czemu, facet nie wyglądał na tak silnego, żeby mu fizycznie zagrażać.  
\- Chce ci pokazać świat, którego nie znasz. Pokazać ci, co potrafisz zrobić, po odpowiednim treningu, pod okiem kogoś, kto wie, czego cię uczyć.  
\- Taki Yoda?- zapytał drwiąco, bo nieruchoma maska Jamesa przerażała go coraz bardziej. Chciał stąd uciec, ale równocześnie czuł, że powinien dowiedzieć się więcej. Najlepiej wszystko. Żeby zrozumieć wreszcie co się właściwie z nim dzieje. Żeby miał czym myśleć, kiedy wróci do domu i będzie się zastanawiał, co mu się właściwie przydarzyło i jakie to ma znaczenie.  
\- A co z pomocnikiem?- przypomniał siebie o zdjęciu.- Możesz go teraz zawołać? Chciałbym… mogę mu zrobić zdjęcie? Telefonem?- próbował zabrzmieć normalnie, ale już kiedy to mówił wiedział, że nici z tego. Jamesa nie obchodziło, czego on chce.- Nie wezwiesz go tutaj? Co ci szkodzi?- przymilił się mimo to.   
Nic to nie dało. I nie pozostawało nic innego, jak odejść. A jednak- jaki by nie był sceptyczny wobec słów Jamesa, zirytowany jego postawą i przekonany, że to jakiś idiotyzm- stał tu naprzeciwko nieznajomego człowieka i nie potrafił odejść.   
\- Co miałbyś mi pokazać?- zapytał w końcu zniecierpliwiony.   
\- To jak naprawdę wygląda świat, w którym żyjemy.- powiedział uprzejmie James .- Bo nie masz o tym pojęcia.  
John wreszcie usłyszał, co się do niego mówi i zastanowił się porządnie nad tym, co słyszy.   
\- To czego nie wiem, według ciebie, o świecie?- zapytał z ostrożnym zainteresowaniem. Właściwie mógł go posłuchać, nie musiał od razu kupować towaru, który tamten chce mu wcisnąć, czyli uwierzyć w jego rewelacje na jakikolwiek temat. Ale posłuchanie o nich do niczego go przecież nie zobowiązywało.  
James patrzył na nim przez chwile jakby oceniał jego stan albo dawał mu czas na przygotowanie się na sekrety, które mu zaraz ujawni.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć ci wszystkiego. Musisz się z tym pogodzić, że czasem nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie, choć tobie się będzie wydawało, że musisz to wiedzieć.- zaczął i John przelotnie pomyślał, że to dziwne sformułowanie, ale nie zatrzymał się nad tym, bo, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dał się już złapać na haczyk ciekawości. To, co mówił James było na razie bardzo niejasne i niczego nie ujawniało, ale to, co sugerował… dla Johna to brzmiało, jak obietnica czegoś naprawdę interesującego, nowego, czegoś, czego z pewnością nie chciałby przegapić. Pominął więc wszystkie wątpliwości i po prostu skinął głowa, żeby James zaczął mówić o konkretach bez właściwego uświadamiania sobie, że właśnie się zgadza na ograniczenie dostępu do informacji, które ułatwia manipulacje nim w przyszłości.  
\- A więc dobrze. Opowiem ci, a potem pokaże. Nie musisz wierzyć mi tylko na słowo- sam zobaczysz. –wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie. Przymknął oczy, jakby rozkoszował się czymś niedostępnym zmysłom zwykłego człowieka.  
\- Oprócz tego, o czym wiesz, co widzisz, istnieją rzeczy których nigdy nikt nie zobaczył i nie zbadał. Zresztą to byłoby bezcelowe, bo niektórych z nich zaprzeczają prawom fizyki, jaką znacie. Te wasze bajki czasem się zbliżają do prawdy, ale częściej są tylko wytworem wyobraźni, niczym więcej. Dlatego chce, żebyś przestał myśleć, że coś wiesz o świecie.  
John zgodziłby się w tej chwili na wiele, żeby tylko usłyszeć coś więcej na ten temat. Usłyszeć, albo lepiej- zobaczyć.  
\- Są istoty tak złe, że przy nich najgorsi tyrani, jacy żyli do tej pory, wydaliby ci się tylko dziećmi, które przez pomyłkę dano zbyt dużo władzy, której nie potrafili użyć w dobry sposób.- mówiąc to James usiadł na mchu i John odruchowo zrobił to samo. Siedzieli w plamie słońca, przeświecającego przez korony drzew, z jednej strony cicho szumiała rzeka, której nie było widać zza wielkiego głazu, z drugiej- las, niezbyt gęsty, a jednak dość dobrze zasłaniający ich obu przed ciekawością ewentualnych podglądaczy.   
\- Te istoty, nie powiem ci, jak się nazywają, bo i tak nie zrozumiesz mojego języka, chciały opanować mój świat. Ten równoległy do twojego. Zostały pokonane i wygnane przez kilku bohaterów, którzy przypłacili to życiem.- mrugnął znacząco, ale John nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.- Myśleliśmy, że już mamy ich z głowy, że nigdy nie wrócą. A oni tylko się tutaj przyczaili, w waszym świecie, bo było im łatwo znaleźć sobie tu miejsce, żeby się ukryć. Zamienili się w ludzi i żyją między wami, a wy nawet nie wiecie, co to są za bestie.   
\- Ale…- John chciał o coś zapytać, ale James nie dał mu dokończyć zdania:  
\- Schowali się przed nami, przyczaili tu na kilka stuleci, żeby zapomniano o nich i tym, co potrafią zrobić.   
John westchnął:  
\- Kilka stuleci? To ile… ile ty masz lat?  
\- Jakieś trzysta waszych lat minęło, odkąd się pojawiłem, ale u nas czas płynie inaczej. Niekoniecznie wolniej, po prostu inaczej. Na szczęście, nie musisz przenosić się do mojego świata, żeby mi pomóc. Bo zakładam, że zechcesz mi pomóc znaleźć i pokonać tych złych, którzy przez ten czas urośli w siłę i przygotowują się do napadu na nasz świat. Chcą nim zawładnąć. Podporządkować sobie wszystkich. Zrobić z nas niewolników.   
John poczuł, jak jego twarz przybiera wręcz komicznie przesadzony wyraz zdziwienia, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do innej reakcji. To, o czym mówił James, było warte zdziwienia.  
\- Oczywiście, że pomogę! Co mam zrobić?  
Był chętny, był pełny entuzjazmu, zapominając na chwilę, że miał sobie tylko posłuchać i niczego nie „kupować”.  
\- Tak myślałem!- James obdarzył go szerszym uśmiechem pełnym wyszczerzonych zębów i tryumfu.- Wysłałem pomocnika, żeby do ciebie dotarł, bo wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy i mnie nie zawiedziesz, kiedy opowiem ci, czemu musisz mi pomóc.   
Poczekał na reakcje, a gdy jej nie dostał, kontynuował:  
\- Wysłano mniej tutaj, żeby przeszkodzić im w podbiciu naszego świata. Z różnych powodów, także dlatego, żeby ludzie się o nas nie dowiedzieli. Tobie tylko muszę powiedzieć prawdę. I muszę być ostrożny i za wszelka cenę nie zdradzić swojej misji i tego, że tu jestem. Nikt poza tobą nie może się niczego dowiedzieć. Ani tego, co robimy ani niczego, co w trakcie zobaczysz. To chyba jasne?  
\- Jasne!- mruknął John.   
\- Na początek musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto wie gdzie poukrywali się ci źli… Nazwijmy ich magami, choć to nie do końca oddaje istotę ich mocy, która pochodzi z ich własności, a nie jakichś zaklęć albo przedmiotów, których używają.- mruknął jakby do siebie. –Jego tylko udało się odnaleźć. Mieszka niedaleko, niecały dzień drogi stąd.  
\- A do czego ja ci jestem potrzebny?- John tak bardzo chciał się w to włączyć, że zaczął się bać, że nie da rady, że sobie nie poradzi. Zasmuciło go to, bo chciał mieć swój udział w tej niesamowitej przygodzie. Cokolwiek by to miało oznaczać.  
\- Na pewno potrzebujesz mnie? Ja… nic nie wiem. Na ten temat.  
\- Nie szkodzi.- James uśmiechnął się znów słodko. –Nie musisz nic wiedzieć, wszystko ci powiem, o nic się nie musisz martwić. Wystarczy, że będziesz uważnie słuchać i wykonywać polecenie i niczego nikomu nie zdradzisz NIKOMU, słyszysz? Ani matce, ani przyjacielowi, ani kapłanowi. Nikomu. Rozumiesz?- zmarszczył brwi groźnie i John się trochę przestraszył i zaczął powtarzać:  
\- Oczywiście, nikomu. Nigdy! Nie ma szans, żebym komukolwiek… nigdy!  
\- No, dobrze.- przerwał mu po chwili James .- Wierzysz mi.  
\- Tak!- prawie krzyknął, z entuzjazmem. Wyglądało na to, że nic jeszcze nie stracił.  
\- Zaczniemy od razu.- James podniósł się z ziemi.- Nie ma co zwlekać. Straciłem już wystarczająco dużo czasu.  
John też wstał.   
\- Co będziemy robić?- zapytał głosem trzęsącym się ze zdenerwowania.- Jak się do niego dostaniemy? Samochodem? I ile to zajmie, muszą kuzynowi dać znać, że…  
\- Nikomu ani słowa.  
\- Tak, ani słowa o tym dlaczego muszę pojechać, ale muszę mu napisać, że wrócę wieczorem…- upierał się John.  
\- Nie musisz, to nie potrwa długo, a mówiłem ci, że nie musisz mi wierzyć na słowo, że ci udowodnię, że jest coś więcej. To właśnie teraz. Jakim przerażającym zwierzęciem chcesz być?- zapytał znienacka, ale całkiem spokojnie i rzeczowo. John przez chwilę myślał, że źle go usłyszał i już miał zamiar zapytać, o co tu chodzi, ale James doprecyzował:  
\- Nie możemy tak do niego pójść. Ucieknie nam. Poza tym, chce ci udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Obiecałem, że nie będziesz musiał wierzyć na słowo. Widzę po twojej twarzy, że masz wątpliwości…  
\- Nie!- wtrącił John, ale James machnął na to ręka.  
\- Nie zaprzeczaj. Nie musisz udawać. Ja i tak wiem. Widzę to w ludziach. Taki mój… talent- chyba tak to nazywacie. –uśmiechnął się, by pokazać, że nie chowa urazy.- Więc jak, myślałaś o tym, kiedykolwiek? żeby być zwierzęciem. Co by to miało być? orzeł, niedźwiedź?  
\- Może… wilk?- wymamrotał, jakby zawstydzony.   
James skinął głowa.  
\- Wilk… dobry wybór. Nikt nas nie zobaczy, a jak zobaczy, to ucieknie. To jest las, a w lesie są wilki…  
John zyskał właśnie dowód, że James jest mocno nietutejszy. Inaczej by wiedział, że jedyne wilki, jakie może zobaczyć w Anglii siedzą zamknięte w klatkach. Tutaj mogły być co najwyżej zdziczałe psy. Ale milczał, bo nie miał zamiaru marnować szansy na przygodę.   
James musiał zauważyć jego determinację, bo bez dalszego zwlekania zaczął się rozbierać i John poczuł się dziwnie, przez chwile dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że to właściwie logiczne, jeśli mają niby zmieniać kształt.  
\- OK.- powiedział do siebie raczej, dodając sobie odwagi i zaczął zdejmować koszule. Ręce miał jak bez czucia, prawdopodobnie ze zdenerwowania i szło mu to dziwnie powoli, tak jakby to nie był naturalny czynność, która wykonuje kilka razy dziennie.   
James nie miał z tym problemu. Zdjął swój wyszmelcowany garnitur i nie pierwszej świeżości koszule i ułożył je na trawie. Stał i zupełnie nagi patrzył jak John powoli i jakby z trudem zdejmuje kolejne ubrania.  
Kiedy doszedł do bielizny, zerknął na niego.  
\- Majtki mogą zostać?- zapytał z nadzieją.  
\- Jeśli ich nie chcesz zniszczyć, to nie.- odparł szybko James. –Ogon. A poza tym wilk w majtkach to zbyt dziwne. Zwraca uwagę.  
John już miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, że jeśli ludzie zobaczą tu wilka to już będzie wystarczająco dziwne, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie mogą się w nic przecież zamienić, bo to po prostu niemożliwe. Cokolwiek miało się stać naprawdę, bielizna to był jego osobista granica, której nie miał zamiaru tu i teraz przekroczyć, więc pokręcił głowa i skrzyżował ręce na brzuchu.   
\- Nie zdejmę ich.  
James czekał.  
A jemu zrobiło mu się chłodno.   
Wolał nie patrzeć na Jamesa, żeby sobie czegoś nie pomyślał. Dwoje gołych facetów w lesie- to nie wyglądało najbardziej naturalnie. Niecierpliwił się, chciał, żeby już coś się stało, żeby mógł się ubrać z powrotem, bo stanie tutaj na golasa robiło się okropnie krępujące i niewygodne.  
Wtedy usłyszał jakieś mamrotanie, popatrzył ostrożnie w stronę mężczyzny. Tamten na szczęście wcale na nim nie patrzył, zajęty przestępowaniem z nogi na nogę i obracaniem się w kółko w dziwnym tańcu. I wtedy coś zaczęło się dziać.  
Najpierw usłyszał głośniejszy szelest liści, jakby zerwał się wiatr. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że głazie drzew huśtają się w górę i dół, a liście wywijają jasnymi spodami do góry. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na trawę i nawet ona uginała się jak pod mocnym podmuchem. Ale wiatru nie było. Nie czuł go nawet na odkrytej, wrażliwej skórze brzucha i nóg. Gdyby był, musiałby go poczuć. Przynajmniej trochę.  
Spojrzał na James, ale pytania utknęły mu w gardle bo James był zbyt zajęty swoim cierpieniem, by odpowiedzieć na cudze pytania, choćby najpilniejsze. Zginał się w pół i było pod jego jasną skórą widać było mięśnie i ścięgna naciągnięte jak rzemienie.   
I wtedy sam coś poczuł. Zaczęło się nieprzyjemnym uczuciem jakby pod skórę weszły mu mrówki i zaczęły szaleńczo biegać po mięśniach. John zaczął się drapać, ale to uczucie było w środku, więc drapanie nic nie dawało, poza czerwonymi śladami na skórze. Potem poczuł skurcze spinające całe ciało i wyginające mu plecy i nogi. Nie mógł z tym walczyć, to było za silne. Ciało przestawało go słuchać, upadł na kolana w trawę, przyginana do ziemi niewidzialnym wiatrem.   
Ból rozchodził się falami po całym ciele aż do końców palców, które wbiły się w miękką ziemią oplecioną korzeniami. John oczywiście stracił poczucie czasu, ale jak zawsze przy silnym bólu, sekundy wydawały mu się godzinami. Swędzenie pod skórą też przybrało na sile, choć przebijało się do mu świadomości tylko pomiędzy skurczami mięśni. John chciał już żeby się to skończyło- jakkolwiek, byle szybko. Miał nadzieję na to, że straci niedługo przytomność, ale jak na złość, ból cucił go za każdym razem, gdy odrobinę odpływał. Po jakimś niewiarygodnie długim czasie skurcze zaczęły ustępować i otworzył oczy. Nawet nie wiedział, że je tak mocno zaciska. Leżał na boku, głowę miał schowany między ramiona, cały skulony i z kolanami podciągniętymi pod klatkę piersiowa. Tyle tylko, że już nie miał kolan.   
Ani dłoni. Przed oczami miał wielkie łapska pokryte ciemnoszarym futrem a dalej jaśniejszy i bardziej puchaty brzuch. Umysł miał otumaniony resztkami bólu więc nie zrozumiał od razu.   
Spróbował wstać i okazało się, że nie potrafi skoordynować nowych kończyn. Dodatkowo rozpraszały go skrawki materiału oplatające tylne nogi, a kiedy jakoś się z nich wyplatał- zostało to dziwne uczucie tuż nad tyłkiem. Jakby ktoś mu tam coś przyczepił i lekko za to pociągał.   
Usiadł. Teraz już tylko skóra go swędziała, więc spróbował się podrapać, ale kiedy ruszył ręką (łapą?) uderzył się tylko w twarz (pysk?). Nie miał wyjścia, musiał stłumić odruchy, zanim nie zacznie panować nad nowym ciałem.   
Żeby odpocząć i zorientować się w nowej sytuacji, musiał mieć trochę czasu. O co było trudno, bo było mu gorąco, a serce biło mu dużo za szybko i balansował na granicy paniki. Usta same się otwarły i zaczął dyszeć. To musiało wyglądać głupawo, ale o dziwo, przyniosło ulgę.   
Chciał coś powiedzieć, zapytać czy to co się dzieje, jest normalne, prosić o pomoc, ale to, co wyszedł o z mu ust brzmiało jak piskliwe jęki- raczej jak skuczenie psa, który chce wyjść na dwór, niż słowa. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i John zrozumiał, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc Jamesa. Musiał przejść przez to sam- aż do końca. Jaki by on nie był. Zmusił nadal nieposłuszne mięśnie do rozluźnienia się i nakazał sobie spokojniejszy oddech. Po chwili zaczęło działać i przestał sapać.  
Siedział tak chwilę całkiem bezruchu i poczuł się trochę lepiej. Sprawdził wszystkie nowe części ciał. Sporo tego było- zaczął od ogona- tego dziwnego uczucia ciągnięcia przez coś ciężkiego doczepionego nad pośladkami na końcu kręgosłupa. Tyle, że teraz ten koniec wypadał dużo dalej- kiedy spróbował poczuć gdzie dokładnie- poczuł, jak to coś unosi się w górę. Najwyraźniej od tej pory mógł sobie pomachać ogonem. Potem łapy – wysyłające dziwaczne wrażenia, bo powyginane i zakończone niezgrabnymi pałubami, w które niczego nie można było złapać. Tylne dawały takie same odczucia, poza tym, że wydawały się jakby krótsze i słabsze, niż były przedtem jego nogi.   
Spróbował wstać jeszcze raz i tym razem mu się udało. Ból zmienił się tępe ćmienie w całym ciele- do zniesienia, póki się nie ruszał. Popatrzył wreszcie na Jamesa i zobaczył sporego wilka- czarnego z jaśniejszymi łapami i brzuchem. Zdziwił się, a potem sobie przypomniał, że od tego się wszystko zaczęło i pochylił łeb uznając, że się poddaje i czeka na pomoc i wskazówki.   
John nie musiał podnosić oczu, żeby dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie tamten jest i co robi. Słuch i węch miał teraz wielokrotnie lepszy.   
Ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, póki nie usłyszał jakiegoś ptaka i nie poczuł jak inaczej teraz brzmią odgłosy lasu. Jak… coś, zwiastujące jedzenie. Choć nie wiedział, jak wyglądają stworzenia hałasujące dookoła, doskonale słyszał, gdzie są. Za daleko, żeby chwycić ich zapach, za dużo było innych, bliższych i bardziej intensywnych.   
Drugi wilk pachniał ostro, jak coś niebezpiecznego, aż go w nosie zakręciło. Kichnął i tak go to wytraciło z równowagi, że prawie się przewrócił. Przysiadł albo raczej kucnął na tylnych łapach, poczuł się od razu lepiej, bezpieczniej. Ten drugi wilk podszedł do niego i obwąchał go i John wiedział, że sprawdza, czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Poczuł nawet przelotną wdzięczność, ale prawie natychmiast został zastąpiony strasznym zmęczeniem. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i zasnąć choćby tutaj, na trawie, ale ten drugi mu na to nie pozwolił. Tracił go barkiem i John wiedział, że muszą już iść. 

Na początku było mu strasznie trudno skoordynować wszystkie potrzebne mięśnie i jakoś je uruchomić, w odpowiedniej kolejności, żeby ruszyć do przodu i nie potykać się ani o własne nogi ani o najmniejsze przeszkody na drodze. Kiedy już poczuł się pewniej w nowej skórze, drugi wilk przeszedł w trucht i John znowu musiał się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Zbyt był tym zajęty, by zauważać, jak cudownie pachnie i wygląda ten nowy świat, do którego właśnie wkroczył. Usiłował tylko nadążyć za ogonem drugiego wilka- tylko tyle go w tej chwili obchodziło.   
Potem przyspieszyli i John znów musiał się przyzwyczajać, ale szło mu coraz lepiej.   
Biegli dosyć długo i John zgłodniał. I wtedy dopiero z jednolitego tła mieszanki zapachów, jakim stał się dla niego las, składającej się głównie z ziemi i roślin, na pierwszy plan wysunęły się wreszcie zapachy mięsa i krwi w żywych na razie zwierzętach. Prosty umysł John nie zastanawiał się nawet jakie to zwierzęta, interesowało go tylko, że było niedaleko i można je było znaleźć i gonić, aż się je złapie i zmiażdży szczękami jeszcze na wpół żywe.   
W końcu to pragnienie, podsycane rosnącym głodem, zwyciężyło nakaz posłuszeństwa przywódcy i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, skamląc nerwowo i tuląc uszy do czaszki. Łamanie zasad współpracy mu się nie podobało, oddalanie się od przewodnika także, ale był tak głodny!!   
Drugi wilk zauważył dosyć szybko, co się dzieje, zawrócił i warcząc skoczył na niego gryząc w kark i boki, przynaglając do powrotu na dawny szlak.  
Ale John nie miał zamiaru się podporządkować i uskakiwał przed jego zębami, skamląc głośno. Tamten w końcu zrozumiał chyba, że nic nie wskóra i znieruchomiał z odsłoniętymi zębami, grożąc; zniecierpliwiony, ale już pogodzony z tym, że musi się zgodzić na chwilowe nieposłuszeństwo. John nie czekał, aż zmieni zdanie i rzucił się w bok, między drzewa, tam skąd przywiało najsilniejszy zapach żywego mięsa.   
Nie zobaczył lisa za którym pogonił, aż już go prawie miał w zębach- ale nie potrzebował swojego słabego wzroku do polowania. Lis miał na sobie zbyt dużo futra jak na jego gust i był zbyt chudy, ale John nie wybrzydzał. Rozdarł go prawie na pól i to tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie mózg biedaka nie zdarzył zanotować bólu, zanim został oddzielony od reszty ciał. John pożarł go w kilku kęsach, wypluwając co większe kawały sierści. N a szczęście drugi wilk nie próbował mu zabrać ani kęsa – stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym go John zostawił i węszył w kierunku w którym biegli przedtem.  
Kiedy John , trochę uspokojony, ale nadal chętny do polowania wrócił do niego z ociąganiem, drugi warknął na nim tym razem uprzedzając, że nie zniesie dłuższego zwlekania. John jakoś to wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia i musi tym razem posłuchać. Lis przyjemnie wypełniał mu brzuch i rozgrzewał go od środka. Poprawił mu też humor bo dał zastrzyk energii. Mógł biec dalej przez jakiś czas.   
Nie biegli już długo, zanim drugi wilk zatrzymał się przed grubym zwalonym pniem. Obszedł go dookoła, węsząc, John trzymał się tuz za nim, dotykając go niemal pyskiem, szukając uspokojenia bo nagle zrobił się nerwowa. Nie podobało mu się zapach dookoła. Był znajomy, ale budził złe skojarzenia- nie wiedział, czemu, ale chciał stąd uciekać, ale Drugi mu nie pozwolił.   
Wyraźnie znalazł to, czego szukał i znajdowało się to od strony korzeni powalonego drzewa- płaska powierzchnia, pod którą od razu zaczął kopać. John stał obok niego, że zwieszonym ogonem, tłumiąc popiskiwanie i bunt.  
Po chwili Drugi wykopał wąskie przejście w miękkiej ziemi i z wielkim trudem przeczołgał się nim na drugą stronę tej płaskiej powierzchni pachnącej nie drewnem. Zniknął Johnowi z oczu, ale nie z nosa- jego zapach był tylko przytłumiony.  
John zaskomlał niepewnie, ale nie miał wyjścia- podążył za nim do środka pnia drzewa.  
Po drugiej stronie wykopu był duża jama- wyglądającą jak czyjeś schronienie. Pachniało tu wilgocią i Drugim. I jeszcze mocnej niebezpieczeństwem.   
Drugi warczał na coś schowanego w kącie. To coś było zaś żywe i dziwne. John nie miał żadnego wspomnienia o podobnym stworzeniu.   
Stwór był brązowy, pomarszczony, z plackami łysej skóry na głowie i kępkami sierści w nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Miał na sobie jakąś płachtę czerwonego materiału. Wydawał się przy tym niski i pokurczony, ale to mogło wynikać z tego, że próbowało się schować za drewnianym pudłem, bo wilk prawie już miał go w zębach. Drugi warczał wściekle i John czuł, że w niego też rodzi się na to chęć, chociaż nie wiedział czemu. Nie lubił tego brązowego stwora, choć też nie wiedział dlaczego. Drugi warczał i kłapał zębami i John przyskoczył, żeby mu pomóc i zablokować drogę ucieczki temu stworowi, który źle pachniał. Teraz najwyraźniej polowali razem, a stwór był ich zdobyczą. John mógł go odstąpić, bo nie pachniał zachęcająco. Udało mu się podejść bliżej, niż drugiemu i chwycić stwora za jedną z nóg.   
Drugi zawarczał tryumfalnie i przemienił się prawie w człowieka. Prawie, bo pachniał inaczej, niż ludzie. Stwór zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki. Próbował się wcisnąć za pudło, ale John trzymał go mocno. Smakował tak niedobrze, jak pachniał, nie zachęcając do zjedzenia, ale John wiedział, że to należy do mu obowiązków, więc nie puszczał, chociaż smak krwi zostawiał ohydny posmak na języku, a John tak naprawdę był coraz bardziej przerażony i chciał po prostu stąd uciec.   
Rozmowa drugiego wilka i tego stwora trwała jakiś czas. Obaj byli bardzo zdenerwowani i, wymachiwali rękami i wykrzywiali twarze, ale John nie rozumiał co się dzieje, poza tym, że przywódca starał się do czegoś tamtego zmusić a ten nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Nagle przywódca zwrócił się do Johna w języku, który trochę rozumiał:  
\- Przestrasz go jeszcze bardziej. Nie chce mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest Korona.   
John zrozumiał niewiele, ale wystarczyło. warcząc przez zaciśnięte żeby, zaczął szarpać za to, co trzymał w pysku, sprawiając temu brązowemu coraz większy ból.  
Tamten piszczał wysoko i krwawił coraz bardziej. John nie zwracał na to uwagi. Czekał na gest od swojego przywódcy. Który krzyczał teraz w tym zupełnie obcym dla niego języku, a kiedy i tego było za mało, zaczął potrząsać stworem, który ewidentnie słabł szybko. John czuł, że ramię, za które szarpie, zaczyny puszczać z chrzęstem, który ranił mu uszy.  
W końcu ten stwór wyrzucił z siebie kilka ostatnich wrzasków i zwiotczał całkiem. John wypuścił go z zębów, a jego przywódca się odsunął.  
\- No, skończyliśmy tutaj. Wracajmy do domu.  
John zrozumiał, że jest już wolny i przeczołgał się przez dziurę. Drugi został chwile w środku, żeby przeszukać pomieszczenie- wysuwał szuflady, przewracał sprzęty, ale nie był zły, raczej tryumfował- John to wiedział- był zadowolony, że przyczynił się do dobrego nastroju swojego towarzysza. No i chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Drugi dołączył do niego po chwili- wyszedł otwierając drzwi pod którymi się przedtem przekopał, ale szybko i płynnie zamienił się z powrotem w wilka i nie tracąc czasu na wyjaśnienia, zaczął biec.  
John skoczył za nim- pełny radości, że wracają, ale też coraz bardziej zmęczony. Teraz, gdy już się z tym włochatym ciałem oswoił i nie napotykali żadnych przeszkód, biegnąc z pełną szybkością, to droga nie trwała zbyt długo.   
Za to, kiedy odbiegli na miejsce, John był już pół żywy ze zmęczenia. Padł na trawę ziajając z wywalonym jęzorem, z którego kapała ślina.   
Nie miał nawet siły podjeść do rzeki i napić się wody, chyba stracił też na chwile przytomność, bo kiedy się ocknął, słońce już zachodziło i było mu bardzo zimno- nie okrywała go już bowiem sierść. Był z powrotem człowiekiem.   
Rzucił się od razu do swoich ubrań i zaczął ja na siebie naciągać i trzęsącymi się rękami, ledwo widząc w ciemnościach przetrząsał plecak szukając batonów z czekoladą. Kompletnie zapomniał o reszcie świata. Przypomniał sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy pochłonął dwa pierwsze i przypomniał sobie o butelce z wodą.  
Błogosławiąc swoją zdolność przewidywania, pił wielkimi łykami aż do dna. Potem, już trochę wolniej, dopchał się trzecim batonem i dopiero wówczas rozejrzał dookoła. Szukając Jamesa, zobaczył go obok głazu, obserwującego go ze skupieniem i spokojem, którego John nie mógł pojąc:  
\- Co to było?- zapytał, w szoku.  
\- To był bardzo dobry początek naszej owocnej współpracy!- powiedział, uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko.- Ale dzisiaj już jest późno, nic już nie zrobimy. Wracając do domu zanim całkiem się ściemni.   
John może by i bardziej protestował, gdyby nie to, że słowa James uświadomiły jej, w jakiej jest sytuacji: w lesie, dość daleko od domu, w nieznanej okolicy, za przewodnika mając tylko rzekę, a za całe oświetlenie- komórkę… a zmierzch nadciągał nieubłaganie i bardzo szybko.  
\- To ja już pójdę.- powiedział głupkowato skrepowany. Czuł się dziwnie, było mu słabo, a ostatnie kilka godzin było niczym sen- zamazany i coraz mniej realny. Był ciągle głodny i spragniony, chciał już tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym łóżku. 

Droga do domu wydawała mu się potwornie długa i trudna. Nogi mu się plątały, był krańcowo zmęczony i bolały go chyba wszystkie mięśnie, jakie miał w ciele, ledwo co widział bo pomiędzy drzewami było już ciemno choć nad horyzontem błyszczało jeszcze trochę czerwieni. Momentami wydawało mu się, że zaraz upadnie i nie da rady już wstać, ale strach przed tym, co mogłoby mu się tu stać, w nocy, popędzał go do przyspieszenia kroku. Adrenalina naprawdę potrafił zdziałać cuda, nawet w przemęczonym ciele, które dotarło do granic swoich możliwości i zostało zmuszone do przekroczenia ich. Cena za to będzie oczywiście duża, ale John na razie nie był w stanie się tym martwić, bo skupił się na dotarciu do bezpiecznego miejsca. 

Gdy wszedł na podwórko, w stajni zarżał jakiś koń i John przypomniał sobie, że miał je karmić. Stać go było tylko na przelotne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, które uspokoił myślą, że od jutra zajmie się nimi porządnie.   
W domu rzucił Susan i Martinowi siedzącym na kanapie i oglądającym telewizję zdawkowe: „Cześć, przepraszam, że nie nakarmiłem koni, zgubiłem się w lesie”, a potem od razu skierował się do lodówki. Zgarnął z niej prawie całe swoje jedzenie (kiełbaski, dżem, jakiś serek homogenizowany i czekoladę) i powlekł się do pokoju, na górę.   
Zjadł wszystko łapczywie, nie myśląc o niczym, poza ewentualną obawą, że się porzyga, kiedy zje to wszystko na jeden raz i to za szybko. Ale zanim mógł poczuć mdłości- zasnął: w ubraniu, na kołdrze, bez mycia, nawet zębów. 

***

Obudził się w nocy zmarznięty, z kwaśnym posmakiem w ustach i przeświadczeniem, że zrobił coś strasznego.   
Nie pamiętał co, ale próbował się skupić i pomóc pamięci, zaczynając od tego, co pamiętał dobrze, czyli od poranka poprzedniego dnia.   
Po kolei przypominał sobie jak poszedł do lasu, przygotowany na zrobienie zdjęcia małpie. Potem, nie wiadomo dlaczego, znalazł się nad rzeką, której przedtem nigdzie na mapie nie widział i szedł wzdłuż niej, bo tak było wygodniej, aż do tego głazu ze snu. Spotkał tam jakiegoś człowieka- dziwnego, to wiedział.   
Ten człowiek coś mu obiecywał… nie…coś mu tłumaczył… i tak, stopniowo, krok po kroku, John przypomniał sobie wszystko. Prawie wszystko. To, co najważniejsze.   
I zaczął mieć pytania. A potem- wątpliwości.  
Czy naprawdę przemienili się w wilki? Jak to możliwe? Jak to jest fizycznie możliwe? I co z tym stworzeniem, do którego pobiegli potem? Co to w ogóle było? coś inteligentnego- bo ewidentnie rozmawiało z tym dziwnym facetem. Jak to możliwe, że zmienili się w zwierzęta i jakim cudem zrobili to, co zrobili z tym czymś brązowym… czy to był jakaś istota jak człowiek? I czy przeżył to, co mu zrobił?  
Kiedy John odszedł do tego miejsca we wspomnieniach zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. Przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł pod kołdrę, na którą narzucił koc, bo ciągle było mu zimno. Najchętniej zszedłby na dół i zrobił sobie ciepłej herbaty albo nawet zupę z puszki, ale pobudziłby gospodarzy, a był już wystarczająco kiepskim gościem, zapominając przez te wszystkie dziwaczne rzeczy o karmieniu koni.   
Nie miał zamiaru bardziej się im narażać, bo chciał tu jeszcze zostać trochę, zobaczyć co się stanie.   
Kto by wyjechał na jego miejscu, kiedy działo się coś tak fascynującego?


End file.
